Coordinator Clash!
Note: This is a sequel to Night of the Gold Wolf. If you haven't read it, I recommend reading it before this. Preview Trailer/Sneak Peek Kandalee, finally deciding to be a Pokémon Coordinator, competes in the Lumiose City Pokémon Contest, but an old friend tries to ruin it for her. Chapter 1 Plusle and Minun were running around. Plusle was, of course, trying to hug Minun. Minun scurried up on William's head. "Minun mai..." (Help me...) "Kandalee, look over there!" It was none other than Mimi. And she has two new pokemon. She was accompanied by a Granbull and a Glalie. There was a large heap of something following them. "Hello, again." Plusle retreated into the safety of Kandalee's bag. Kandalee covered her mouth with her hands. "UGH!!! What is that thing?!" Mimi sneered. "Your worst nightmare." "Gar bodor!" "Whoa! A Garbodor!" William shuddered, as he got out his pokedex. Ash and Kandalee got theirs too. "Garbodor, the Trash Heap Pokémon and the evolved form of Trubbish. When Garbodor inhales garbage, it becomes part of its body. The fingertips on Garbodor's right hand spray a powerful liquid poison." William's Pokedex chimed. "Ew!!!" "Granbull, the Fairy Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snubbul. Granbull has extreme fighting power due to its heavily muscled jaw and its strong teeth and tusks." Kandalee's Pokedex chimed. "Glalie, the Face Pokémon, and an evolved form of Snorunt. Glalie protects itself by creating ice armor from airborne moisture." "Why are you even here, Mimi" William said suspiciously. "I just came to tell-" she snuck a look at Kandalee - "you ''that there's a Pokémon Contest in Lumiose City. I'm competing with Jynx." She walked off. Kandalee pouted out of anger. "That's it! I'm going to enter and put that little idiot IN HER PLACE!" "YEAH! YOU TELL HER!" "MAI MAI!" Kandalee walked off to sign up. A few minutes later, she came back. "I can't believe people would buy cases that are apparently supposed to make a 'showy entrance'. People can't trust their Pokémon to make their own entrances?" "I agree!" "Anyway, the contest starts in an hour. I've decided I'm using Slurpuff and Plusle for the first round." Kandalee packed up her things and ran off, Plusle at her heels. A few minutes later, they reached the Contest Hall. Kandalee was praticing some combination attacks with her spritzee and Audino. "Hmm... Spritzee, remember when you dodged Meowth's Fury Swipes?" "Zee." (Yes.) "Try to replicate that, okay?" "Spritzee zee sprit!" (Okay, I'll try!) Audino was watching Spritzee's dodging. Kandalee walked over to Audino. "Okay, Audino, now we can work on your moves!" "Dino!" (Yay!) Ash and co. arrived and noticed an Audino. "Hi," said Bonnie. Kandalee jumped. "Ah! Oh, hi. You scared me, Bonnie." Serena scanned it with her Pokedex. "Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Audino has incredibly sensitive hearing, using its ears like radar to pick up even the faintest sounds." Her Pokedex chimed. Bonnie looked very excited. "It looks ''so cute!!" Audino and Kandalee blushed the same shade of deep red. "Thanks." "Dino." (Thank you.) Clemont adjusted his glasses and saw Audino had a Mega Stone attached in one of its feelers. "Can Audino Mega Evolve?" "Mm-hmm." Kandalee revealed her Key Stone, which was on a necklace. Audino winks in blushing. "I plan on Mega Evolving Audino for the Contest." Jacob looked at his watch. "Which starts in five minutes!" Chapter 2 A few minutes later, Kandalee and Mimi were in the waiting room. Mimi sneered. "Not used to this, huh?" They watch a Trainer's Kirlia use Magical Leaf then combined with Dazzling Gleam to create shining leaves around the stadium with a Florges Red Flower. "That Kirlia's so elegant, its so graceful with Florges" William commented. "True," said Kandalee. Next they saw a Porygon2 with a Magneton, then a Hariyama with a Medicham. Kandalee was unsure how she was going to beat all these people. They probably had months of experience. Brock placed a hand on her shoulder. "Brock?" "You're gonna do great." Kandalee blushed furiously. "Thanks." She gave him a peck on the cheek. It was finally Kandalee's turn. "Okay. Plusle, Thunderbolt. Slurpuff, cross Thunderbolt with Fairy Wind." The attack created a beautiful electrical fireworks. Mimi seemed thoroughly impressed. She pretended not to be. "*yawn* Whatever. She can't beat me." After Kandalee's performance, Mimi was making her performance and was using Jynx and Granbull. "Jynx, Ice Punch. Granbull, dodge." Jynx used Ice Punch on Granbull, who jumped on Jynx's head. "Now, Lick!" Granbull licked Jynx, who froze in her tracks. William and Kandalee both shuddered. "I tell you, Jynx deserved every bit of that!" Kandalee hissed. After the Performances were done, the results were made, both Mimi and Kandalee made it past the performance round. Mimi fights against a trainer named Naomi, while Kandalee fights against a trainer called Mal who had and Umbreon after his Honchkrow and her Audino both fainted prior. "Umbreon, Quick Attack!" "Spritzee, dodge and use Attract!" Umbreon looks around left and right, then is hit by Attract causing it to have hearts for eyes. "Spritzee, do your thing!" Spritzee used Draining Kiss, which caused Umbreon to faint. "Umbreon is unable to battle! Spritzee is the winner!" At the same time, Mimi won her battle using Jynx's Ice Punch against Naomi's Pichu. "Pichu is unable to battle! Jynx is the winner!" Mimi muttered, "It's you and me, blondie." Category:Eevee Series Category:Episodes where Kandalee wins a contest